The present disclosure relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method and a program. Especially, the present disclosure relates to an image signal processing apparatus, image signal processing method and program that perform processing of suppressing color shift caused in a displaying unit.
There is widely known a displaying apparatus mounted on a head to view an image, that is, a head mount display (HMD). The head mount display has an optical unit for each of right and left eyes and is configured to be able to control the senses of sight and hearing when it is used with headphones. When it is configured so as to be completely cut off from the outside world at the time it is attached to the head, the virtual reality is increased at the time of looking and listening. Also, the head mount display can reflect different images to right and left eyes, and, when images with disparity are displayed to the right and left eyes, it is possible to present a 3D image.
As display units for the right and left eyes on the head mount display, it is possible to use a display panel of high resolution including, for example, a liquid crystal and an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) device. Also, if an adequate angle of view in an optical system is set and the multichannel is realized by headphones, it is possible to realize the sense of presence similar to looking and listening in a movie theater.
The displaying unit outputs wavelength light of various colors corresponding to an image and the user (or observer) observes the output image of the displaying unit by right and left eyes.
Also, as the related art disclosing a structure and principle of the head mount display, for example, JP 2011-145488A is provided.
The displaying units for right and left eyes on the head mount display include a combination of a display panel and a lens. In such an image display device, there is a case where color shift occurs in an observation image due to the distortion of the lens or the like. To be more specific, for example, in a pixel which should be originally observed as a white (W) color produced by equally mixing the colors of RGB, there is a case where color shift occurs, which is observed as if the colors of RGB are gradually shifted and arranged.